Blame It On the Elevator
by xxStargazer
Summary: 1x22 Journey timeframe. "Well St. James, it's not like I planned to be stuck in an elevator with you". St. Berry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blame It On the Elevator

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 1x22 Journey timeframe. "Well St. James, it's not like I planned to be stuck in an elevator with you". St. Berry.

A/N: I just want to say that I am completely and enthralled by St. Berry. Honestly, they helped un-block my writer's block. Hopefully this will satisfy you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

"Could you not breathe so loud?" Rachel pouted as she made herself comfortable on the opposite side of the elevator.

Jesse rolled his eyes at the diva in the making. He didn't understand how it got to this but somehow after Regionals he managed to get stuck in a hotel elevator with Rachel Berry. Scratch that, Jesse knew exactly how he got to this point. It was her damn eyes.

* * *

Jesse St. James never got nervous. After all, he was bred to be the super star that he would one day become. That being said, nothing could stop his sweaty palms and strangely enough, erratic breathing. In an attempt to compose himself, he combed his fingers through his perfectly coifed hair. He was Jesse St. James, not some nervous amateur.

However, despite this reassurance, Jesse's sweating and erratic breathing continued as he walked onto the stage to join the other show choirs. It wasn't the results he was nervous about; it was seeing her—Rachel Berry. Seeing her meant confrontation, seeing her meant trouble, but most of all seeing her meant that he had to be reminded of their past and how he completely and utterly destroyed her, which is exactly why he wanted to avoid her eyes. Her eyes were irresistible and so doe-like that they made him beckon to her every need and whim. In fact, when he threw eggs at her, avoiding eye contact made it easier but up on stage it was impossible. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and despite all his will power he found himself staring into her eyes once again.

Jesse St. James was a goner.

But before he could dwell on that fact Sue Sylvester promptly announced that Vocal Adrenaline had won.

His teammates naturally gathered towards him and celebrated and he found himself rejoicing also, but this victory was different. It was empty.

He was lifted up by his teammates, holding the prized Regional's trophy, but the prize he wanted was glaring at him, doe-eyes and all.

_I'm sorry Rachel._

_

* * *

_

When the celebration on stage ended the team headed out to their annual Vocal Adrenaline victory party at the local Mariott. Of course, their very active booster club paid all the expenses.

Everyone that was important to Vocal Adrenaline attended the party, which was always held in the biggest ceremony hall. Their sponsors attended, important booster members, famous alumni, and any popular Carmel High student. On top of that the celebration was grandiose with unlimited five star foods and chocolate fountains for each table. Jesse had always enjoyed it, but for some reason he wasn't feeling it this time around and Andrea Cohen (his fellow teammate) was not helping by following him around like a lost puppy. He had to get out of there.

Somehow his feet dragged him to the hotel restaurant. He glanced at the bar and saw a familiar figure clad in a black and gold show choir dress.

_What is she doing here?_

He was confused and happy at the same time but he knew Rachel wanted nothing to do with him, which is why he chose to slyly sit down on a bar stool a few seats away.

"Give me another." Rachel demanded.

The bartender subtly rolled his eyes and poured her some clear liquid. Rachel immediately gulped down the liquid before slamming her head on the bar counter.

Jesse's eyes widened and he immediately rushed to Rachel's side.

"Are you crazy? She's underage!" Jesse yelled at the bartender.

The bartender chuckled. "She's drinking water man."

Jesse breathed out a sigh of relief and took the seat next to Rachel.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He asked while trying to gently lift her head from the counter.

In a fit of anger, Rachel pushed Jesse away. "I can do this by myself."

Before he could say anything, Rachel started to rush out of the bar, into the lobby. Jesse glanced at the bartender who was already beginning to chuckle again.

"Good luck man."

With that said, Jesse quickly rushed after her. The tiny brunette was fast but not fast enough. He quickly grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Rachel, can you just hear me out?"

"No, I don't talk to backstabbing, heart breaking liars."

Jesse closed his eyes and gently let her arm go.

It was long overdue and he wanted to apologize in a more dramatic fashion but he felt the word vomit coming.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

She turned around and looked at him with infuriated eyes. She was beyond livid.

"Look Jesse, can't you just leave me alone? I've been through enough today. My team lost sectionals, I somehow was enticed to kiss Finn Hudson and on top of that he told me he loved me, and what's worse is that I'm talking to you, the root of all my problems."

Rachel huffed and walked away, leaving a shocked Jesse.

_Finn had told Rachel that he loved her and they kissed. He would have that Rachel would be happy._

Jesse quickly snapped out of his thoughts due to the loud ding of the elevator. Rachel who was about to disappear inside the elevator so he quickly ran. In the nick of time he slipped into the elevator, much to the chagrin of Rachel.

As soon as he entered, Rachel silently moved to the other side of the elevator.

The elevator went up slowly, causing a dead silence to fill the air. Jesse found himself staring intently at Rachel while Rachel was trying her best to stare at the floor. However, she couldn't ignore it, she could feel his eyes boring into her.

"I can feel you staring." She finally admits before turning her head towards him.

Jesse was floored by her eyes once again. They were big and brown and full of hurt but captivating at the same time.

That's when he started to move. He didn't know how or what possessed him to do it, all he knew was that he was enticed by her bright eyes and pouty pink lips.

"Jesse what are you-"

But Rachel never finished her sentence because Jesse's lips covered her.

She wanted to resist but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. Her brain said 'no' but her body hungrily kissed back. There was passion, anger, sadness, bittersweetness, and it was all being poured into the kiss.

However, before Jesse could deepen the kiss the elevator abruptly halted, causing the two t break apart. The halt also helped settle the reality of the situation, which basically hit Rachel harder than a hammer. She had kissed Jesse willingly and openly. She gave in way too fast.

To cover the humiliation ridden on her face, she retaliated to the elevator exit; she had to get out of there.

The elevator door was already closed though.

"Did you seriously hit the close button Jesse? Real funny." Rachel said as she pressed the door open button.

Nothing happened.

Rachel furrowed her brow and hit the button again.

Nothing happened again.

In annoyance, she continuously pressed again and again until she was frantically slapping the button.

After that didn't work she pressed the emergency button numerous time but no one was answering.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed.

Jesse sighed and approached Rachel, putting his hands on her shoulders to help her relax.

"Will you just calm down? I'm sure everything's going to fine." He assured.

Rachel shrugged off his hands and started wailing a whole slew of words and insults that were beginning to sound like Sarah Brightman's over-rated shrilling ending note in T_he Phantom of the Opera_.

"Shut up!" He finally screamed.

Rachel grumbled and moved away from Jesse as he let out a long sigh.

"Could you not breathe so loud?" Rachel pouted as she made herself comfortable on the opposite side of the elevator.

And that's how he got here.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. I am thinking I will make this 3-4 chapter depending. St. Berry is love.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blame It On the Elevator

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 1x22 Journey timeframe. "Well St. James, it's not like I planned to be stuck in an elevator with you". St. Berry.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive responses. It really means a lot to me. I'm so glad that there are so many St. Berry shippers. I will start a longer multi-chapter fic. about them soon. It's untitled yet, but here is the teaser. Let me know if it is worth pursuing.

Prospective summary: What if Jesse wasn't a spy? What if Jesse and Rachel were just two normal teens chronicling Romeo and Juliet? Post 1x14 Hell-O. St. Berry.

WARNING! It's a bit angsty in this chapter but it is necessary. The next one or two chapters will have more fluff.

* * *

20 minutes had already passed and Rachel and Jesse still weren't talking to each other. Both teens were still speechless as to what had occurred before.

Jesse looked over at Rachel, trying to think of anything appropriate to say.

'_So Rachel, I'm sorry for accidentally kissing you. I'm also sorry for the both of us because we're trapped in an elevator with a broken emergency button…wanna make out again? _'

Jesse shook his head at himself.

_I'm sure that would bode well. _ _Sigh, I really need to stop talking to myself. Wait, does it count as talking to myself if it's in my mind because that would-_

"Why'd you do it?" Rachel said abruptly.

Jesse turned towards Rachel, surprised by her question. He had no one to protect anymore now that Rachel already knew that Shelby was her mother. The only thing left was to be honest but despite this he felt his arrogant side surfacing.

"Why the sudden interest? You made it very clear for the past 20 minutes that despite our close proximity, you have no interest in speaking to me. "

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well St. James, it's not like I planned to be stuck in an elevator with you. "

She turned to fully face Jesse with a look of annoyance, but instead her face softened. He was sweating and his normally bouncy curls were downcast, matching the sad expression on his face.

"Look Jesse, I just want answers. "

He looked up from his hands and nodded.

Rachel cleared her throat, finally spewing the thoughts that were boiling in her head while she was at the bar.

"Why did you go out with me? It's still up in the air Jesse. You and Shelby still never clarified to me and it is integral that I find out because it might scar me forever like Barbra in-"

"_The Way We Were_." Jesse finished.

Rachel was taken back. She forgot how much Jesse knew about her.

"Do you want the truth? Or do you want the romanticized version that I'm sure you're conjuring in your head as I speak?"

Rachel subtly blushed at Jesse's comment. He was exactly right, but could he blame her? She wanted so badly to believe that their relationship wasn't a lie.

"I'm ready."

"Well for one, that day I met you in the music store wasn't planned. I really wanted to go on a date with you. I was sick of the girls at Carmel and you were something new."

Rachel couldn't help but rejoice on the inside. She was hoping that was the case for at least the beginning part of their relationship.

"But then I told Shelby about our date and she freaked out on me. Being me, I kept prying but she just kept saying, 'You can't date Rachel.' It wasn't until I started to piece it together. When I saw you at sectionals I was with Vocal Adrenaline. When you performed your solo, I saw Shelby freeze up in a way that I had never seen before. Once I pointed that out she finally admitted to me that you were her daughter."

Rachel nodded. "So are you and Shelby close?"

"She's my mentor who helped me get my full ride to UCLA. I'm very grateful to her which is why I-"

"Agreed to spy on me." Rachel interrupted.

Jesse closed his eyes. "It's not that simple Rachel."

Rachel looked away, her eyes sparkling with tears. She knew she had to be strong but she could feel the hurt all around her again.

Instinctively Jesse scooted over and wrapped his arm around Rachel while gently stroking her hair with his free hand.

Rachel tried to scoot away but Jesse held onto her tightly.

"Let me comfort you Rachel, it's the least I can do."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I still want to hear the rest of the story."

"Well she didn't tell me to spy on you, she told me to befriend you so I could lead you to her. And I won't lie to you Rach, I initially agreed because I thought it would be a good acting exercise." Rachel winced at that statement but she allowed Jesse to continue "… at least that's what I tried to convince myself. But then I couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted to know your opinion about everything, what you liked, what you hated. Suddenly I wanted to see you everyday and that's when I suggested to Shelby that I should transfer. I told her it would be easier to lead you to her."

He paused and then added softly. "That would be another lie."

Rachel lightly smiled, listening intently. She could only hope that his implication was positive.

"Things started out nicely. I enjoyed being around you and I even started to like New Directions. However, Shelby scolded me for not making any progress but also for "seducing" her daughter. I couldn't deny her, she did so much for me, so I planted the tape, helped reunite you two and then I went back to Vocal Adrenaline like she wanted."

Rachel let everything absorb. The story was overwhelming but she was relieved to know that Jesse did not start out with bad intentions. However, one thing was left unanswered.

"Why did you egg me?"

Jesse froze. He was hoping to avoid this.

"Rach, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I deserve to hear this." She emphasized.

Jesse paused. He didn't want to tell her because it revealed that he was weak. Plus, the image of the pain in her eyes cut him in the knife. However, he knew what he had to do, he had to tell her the truth.

Hesitantly, he began his story.

"As you know I had just reunited with Vocal Adrenaline at the time. I agreed to our annual team fake out and of course the minor prank of t-peeing. I however refused to participate in egging New Directions. I actually had backed out on the way to Mckinley. Instead I urged my team that I had to talk to you to so things could at least end properly between us. They agreed but behind my back they orchestrated the egging. To prove my loyalty, I egged you too."

Rachel felt a weight lift off her shoulder. Sure, Jesse had done the horrible deed but at least she knew it wasn't his intention. If she were in his situation she would have egged him too.

She felt a small smile tug at her lips. She was happy but confused at the same time. It was only about an hour ago that she had this terrible vision of Jesse's involvement. She thought he was part of a diabolical plan to destroy her but in the end it was just a situation of peer pressure.

Silence filled the elevator once again; they didn't have a clue what to say next. They were speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blame It On the Elevator

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 1x22 Journey timeframe. "Well St. James, it's not like I planned to be stuck in an elevator with you". St. Berry.

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews everybody! Some of you mentioned that you either liked the first or second chapter better. I accept that. Chapter one is humor and chapter two was a little more serious. That being said, this is categorized as Romance/Humor for a reason. St. Berry is angsty, which I love, but I wanted to make them a little bit fluffier for "squeeing" purposes. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be the last installment. Happy reading!

A/N 2: I apologize for the extreme delay! I just wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take.

* * *

It had been ten whole minutes since Rachel and Jesse had last spoken and the silence was killing both of them. Both of them knew what they wanted to say but they couldn't bring themselves to break the silence.

Jesse glanced at Rachel (for the bazillionanth time since entering the elevator). Her teased hairstyle had gone slightly flat, partially due to the serious lack of air circulation in the elevator, but her face, as always was flawless and expressive.

Like a magnet, Jesse zeroed in on her eyes, drowning in the rich brown color.

_I was never a big fan of brown eyes because they were always too ordinary for my refined taste, but Rachel's are like a rich amber coffee that I can't seem to describe without doing them injustice…_

Meanwhile, Rachel felt Jesse's stare burning through her backside once again. However, this time Rachel tried to resist the magnetism.

_He's doing that thing with his eyes again! I can't look. If I look it would be reckless! It could mean arousing a romantic scene -or even worse, a romantic and erotic scene! Does he want to make-out again? Not that that would be completely terr- _

Before Rachel could decide her action, the elevator's speakers crackled. Both Jesse and Rachel clenched their fists in anticipation. It could mean their ticket out of the elevator. However, a voice was not heard through the speakers. It was music.

Not just any music, it was the karaoke to _West Side Story's _song "Tonight".

Jesse and Rachel stared at each other, both trying to read what the other wanted to do. Obviously they wanted to sing, but they kept silent during the first few bars. The whole situation was so cheesy. Two exes, stuck in elevator, with karaoke from their favorite musical playing in the background.

They both were trying hard to resist but once the music started to swell towards the chorus, both could feel their vocal chords aching to sing.

'_My favorite part is coming soon.' _ They both thought to themselves.

Rachel closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't resist singing Sondheim's genius lyrics.

She didn't know when her vocal chords began working, but her voice was soon reverberating throughout the elevator.

_Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight_

_I saw you and the world went away_

Jesse's eyes widened. It's not like he was shocked at the clear crispness of her voice, it had just been a long time that he heard her singing just for him. Well, at least it felt like a long time. Either way he was glad to hear her. Her voice never ceased to captivate him.

_Tonight, tonight_

_There's only you tonight_

_What you are, what you do, what you say_

He knew _West Side Story_ was a favorite of hers. She told him so plenty of times and even expressed her annoyance that Mr. Shuester gave the solo to Tina. Jesse smiled to himself. She claimed that she deserved it not only because of her voice but also because she was Jewish like Natalie Wood.

Jesse smiled at Rachel, it was his cue to sing.

_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen_

_I know now I was right_

_For here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight_

The two circled around each other in a dramatic fashion, completely committing themselves to the scene. He was Tony and she was Maria. It was perfect, it was over the top, a little silly, it utterly screamed musical theatre-it was Jesse and Rachel. Not only that, but the song ironically suited them. It was a modern Romeo and Juliet like scene, just like them. Except The Jets and Sharks were replaced by two feuding show choirs.

They were so lost in the moment, singing their hearts out that they did not notice how close they actually were to each other. The song was coming to a close and somehow during their performance their hands had become laced.

_Good night, good night_

_Sleep well and when you dream_

_Dream of me_

_Tonight_

The two completed the song, with their voices perfectly blending. They couldn't take their eyes of each other. It was perfect.

* * *

"Are you sure I won't get sued for this? I already allowed you to stop the elevator and now this?" A man clad in electrician uniform asked.

The woman beside him shook her head.

"Relax, you're getting paid aren't you?" The woman seethed.

The electrician gulped and allowed the woman to continue watching the live security camera footage.

* * *

Rachel blushed.

'_Did that really just happen? Did she and Jesse perform her dream duet in a hot and sweaty elevator?'_

As if reading her thoughts, Jesse laughed and said, "We just sang a musical theatre classic…in an elevator."

Rachel smiled at him and giggled. "I'm glad I did it with you Jesse."

His laughter soon joined hers and suddenly the air became comfortable. It was almost like they were dating again.

Despite the familiar comfort, they knew what they had to discuss.

"So I guess this means we have to talk." Jesse said.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

* * *

The woman looked at the screen intently. She had just seen the two teens sing their hearts out to each other.

"Wasn't that lovely?" She said to the electrician.

The man nodded and laughed nervously. "Of course."

Turning her attention back to the screen she could see the two teens leaning in.

'_Yes…they are making up'. _

But before she could see what happened, the screen turn black.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Make sure to check out my new St. Berry fic., Back to the Start. If you have time, please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blame It On the Elevator

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 1x22 Journey timeframe. "Well St. James, it's not like I planned to be stuck in an elevator with you". St. Berry.

A/N: So…I here is the final installment…after forever. I am not completely satisfied with it, but I know in my heart that I owed this story an ending. It's a bit cheesy and abrupt, but I tried my best.

* * *

The woman sighed and shook her head at the blank screen before her.

"It was just getting interesting…" She mumbled.

The mechanic next to her nodded in agreement.

"For real."

The woman knitted her eyebrows and glared at the mechanic.

"Well, just don't stand there, fix it!"

The mechanic gulped and shook his head apologetically.

"I can't fix the camera until they get out of the elevator, Miss. I'm sorry."

The woman huffed at tapped her feet in annoyance.

"This is coming out of your salary!"

* * *

"What are we going to do Jesse?" Rachel asked.

Jesse looked into Rachel's eyes and shook his head. "I don't know."

The brunette knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "I thought we were going to talk about our relationship. If you don't know, than what's the point of talking?"

Jesse sighed and pulled Rachel into his arms, much to her surprise.

"I am just saying that I don't know what the future holds Rach. I am going to UCLA and you are staying in Lima. Plus there's the fact that Finn Hudson will be drooling all over you the minute I am gone—."

With that said, Rachel smacked Jesse's shoulder. "Finn? You're worried about Finn? Please Jesse, when you go to UCLA you will have college girls swarming all over you."

Jesse laughed and brushed Rachel's hair affectionately. "Trust me, I already know that none of them hold a candle to you."

Rachel smiled in response, savoring his compliment. "Well, after you Jesse, no one will ever compare. Not even Finn Hudson."

The overly confident actors both blushed and looked down. They both thought it wouldn't come to this. As dramatic as they are, they both thought they would meet again in New York and have an angst-ridden encounter. They would have never of thought that reconciliation would happen in a hotel elevator.

"So we are going to try our best to work this out?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Jesse smiled at her and nodded. "Yes."

"But what if-"

"Shhh.." Jesse shushed. "No what ifs, we're inevitable Berry."

* * *

**8 Years Later**

The ballroom at the local Mariott was tastefully decorated. All the tables were decorated with deep midnight blue tablecloths and lit alabaster candles. To push it a little over the top were colorful centerpieces featuring Broadway musical posters. Along with that, the tables were filled with happy people chattering merrily about the newly wed couple.

Silencing the chatter was the clinking of a wine glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my daughter and my former protégée, Jesse St. James."

Rachel and Jesse beamed at Shelby, urging her to continue on.

"Many of you are wondering, why celebrate in Ohio when these two are now Broadway stars? Well here's the funny story, though Jesse and Rachel have many of their friends and family here, the truth is I know that they both have a deep connection to this hotel. This deep connection is because 8 years ago, it was at this very hotel that Jesse and Rachel reunited."

Jesse knitted his eyebrows and glanced over at Rachel.

_They never had told anyone exactly how they got back together._

"And, staying true to their theatrical dramatics, these two got together through unusual circumstances. They got stuck in a an elevator."

The crowd laughed in appreciation, as Jesse and Rachel remained awe struck as to how she would know this knowledge.

"West Side Story karaoke played in the background and they sang their hearts out and in the end they got together."

Their friends and family chuckled in appreciation. They were all in on it; the only ones with no knowledge were the newly wed couple.

"Now, since you two are now married I can now reveal the truth." Shelby said before dramatically pausing. "As I told you all, their reconciliation was full of dramatics and behind every drama production is someone doing tech-I am here to reveal that I was the "techie" that night."

Jesse and Rachel both dropped their jaws in shock.

"Now, enough focus on my "techie" genius. Everyone please raise your glass to Rachel and Jesse, the couple whose life is literally a show! Congratulations!"

Their friends and families clinked their glasses and applauded as Jesse and Rachel whispered among themselves.

"And all these years I was blaming that elevator…" Jesse said dramatically.

Rachel laughed and swatted her husband's shoulder. "Don't worry, Shelby thought her flat tire at McKinley was an accident too."

Jesse gasped. "So you are the reason Shelby and Mr. Shue got together?"

Rachel grinned. "That's why they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Jesse laughed at her antics and gazed into his wife's playful orbs.

"I love you."

The brunette returned his loving gaze, before leaning in and kissing Jesse sweetly on the mouth.

"I love you too."


End file.
